A Haunting
by FangTasiaLTR
Summary: Ashley, a 17 year old girl is severly injured and gets amnisia at Dorney Park during the Haunt and needs help. Luckily she meets two helpful vampires that save her life. She has to work there but there is some trouble going around. Read more and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Amnesia**

I awake in an unknown place. I see bright light but my sight is still hazed. I can't remember what had happened a few minutes ago. I realize I am on the ground. I feel others crowding around me, there hands grabbing me, trying to help me stand. I get to my feet then instantly fall back. I expect to hit the hard ground but instead fall into someone's arms. I can tell it is a guy by how hard his muscles seem. He takes me in his arms like a groom would carry his bride. I suddenly feel a cold breeze overwhelm me and make me shiver. I here people gasp and scream as we rush by. Suddenly my sight comes back and I take it all in. I see a very pale man with black smudges on his face, almost like soot, with brown hair. I can see he is wearing black pants with silver chains hanging from them and a black shirt. Over the shirt he has on a cloak-like coat with silver chains on it also. He is carrying a now closed black umbrella with him. I lift my head to get a better look at his face. He then looks down at me shocked to see me looking at him. I then see his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful it almost made me jealous. He has dark red eyes, that of a rose or blood. My neck gets too tired to support my head and I slump back into his cold chest. I can tell he is running now considering the coolness of the wind flying past us.

I see him open a door then everything goes black. I can feel him set me down gently on something hard. He rushes away and lights come on. I am in a lounge room it looks like. He had set me on a metal cart. There is desks, tables, and chairs in the background filled with all kinds of makeup and masks. I then see him come back to my side and brushes his hand on my cheek. I flinch at the coldness of his skin. He swiftly turns around and screams, "Fernando, HELP!" Another pale man comes rushing in beside me. He takes a hold of my wrist and checks my pulse. Then he feels my forehead, I am guessing to check my temperature. "What's your name girl?" Fernando questions me. "Ashley." I reply as my voice cracks horribly. Fernando then runs into the room with all of the tables and grabs a flashlight and rushes back to me. I flinch away from him as he puts his fingers on my eye keeping it open. He then shines the light in my eyes. "Okay, three questions. What just happened, where am I, and why am I here?" I ask looking at both of them as Fernando shines the light in my eyes. He then releases my face and turns off of the flashlight. He looks at the other man and says, "She has amnesia Z. What are we going to do with her?" Z then looks at me with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know." He informs Fernando. "Well… what's going on here?" I say louder as I sit up. Z quickly reaches out to me and puts his hand just below my neck and pushes me back down. "You need to be still. You lost a lot of blood from the accident and you shouldn't move around like that." He says with an edge to his voice. I sigh then ask, "Can't anyone tell me what is going on?" "Sure." They both say at once.

"I will start by telling you where you are." Z starts, "You are at an amusement park called Dorney Park. Every year Dorney Park. Has a special event called The Haunt. This event just so happens to start today. You came here about two hours ago. U went in a bunch of haunted houses and some rides. One particular ride broke down and stopped working as you were walking past. The problem was that a bolt fell out of the main hinge of the ride and it collapsed. Unfortunately you were the unlucky one and you were the only one in its path." I suddenly loose my breath and gasp as I lay there listening to this unbelievable story about me. "You were piled under heaps of metal. People and staff rushed to your aid to get you out and a crowd gathered around because they heard the crash. People who where in the park lifted one piece of metal and saw you under it so they called for help. That's when I came in. I ran in there and dragged you out from under the scrap and laid you on the cement. Your leg was torn to shreds but it was a miracle it wasn't broken." My heart rate increased when he said those words. "You obviously hit your head because you know have amnesia." Z finished. "But… I don't feel any pain." I say as I sit up again. Z gets ready to pull me back or restrain me if something happens. "That's just your body's natural way to take care of things. When you get hurt so severely you don't feel any pain." He says. I lean over and look at my leg and nearly gag. My new skinny jeans are torn and a part of my leg is missing. I try and lift my leg to get a better look, but that was a very stupid thing to do. A searing pain creeps through my leg. I open my mouth and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard myself make. Z immediately covers my mouth and holds me down against the table. This time he had his hand on my neck. "We need to do something," Fernando starts. "We may have to let her work here." Z looks at him worried. "It will be okay." Fernando comports him. "But what if the other actors are too hard on her? You know how they are!" Z says. I rip Z's hand off of my mouth and say, "I will do it!"

They both look at each other stunned. "Do you relies what you are in for?" Asks Fernando. "Not really…but I do remember some things. I was looking for a job about a week ago. I would love to take this position." I say confidently. They both sigh. Z then says, "You do relies you are going to have to get dressed up like a vampire." "Yep." I say. "And you do understand that you will become a real vampire when the Haunt closes?" He pushes. "I don't mind." I talk back. "And lastly we will have to get makeup on you now and you will have to wait a full day and night until you can walk around for the job." Z finishes. "Okay…but why?" I ask. "Well since you are going to become a real vampire tomorrow night it will give you the strength to walk the next morning. Also when you are playing as a vampire, make sure you do your job and scare people but don't touch them. You are not allowed." Z says. "Okay, I am ready." I say leaning up once more. Fernando ran out of the room to get a makeup artist. When he came back there was a short young lady fallowing him. "This is Elsa. She will transform you into a vampire." He says as he pulls up a chair for her. After she sits down Fernando gets one of the tables with the makeup in the back and puts it next to where I lay. And the transformation begins. After about an hour, she is finishes with me. Z and Fernando explained the rules to me once more then pick me up, move me on the couch, and let me there to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First Night**

It has been a day now and tonight I start my job. I am just sitting on the couch waiting for the Haunt to start. A few minutes ago I looked in the mirror to see how well the makeup artist, Elsa, did. She did an amazing job. I actually look scary yet hot… But that is my opinion. Z and Fernando where right about my leg. It completely healed! Sort of. It still looks the same as it did before, but now I don't feel any pain. It is very interesting. It is around 4:00 at night. Suddenly someone bursts through the door. He is a zombie! I can tell by the scars and cuts all over his face. "I can not TAKE IT ANY MORE!" He yells at the top of his voice. Fernando comes rushing into the room as Z fallows to see what all the yelling is about. "What is going on in here?" Fernando yells. "Why don't you ask Venus?!" The zombie says. Everyone immediately starts talking to who is sitting next to them. The talking gets a little loud and Fernando yells, "SILANCE!" to get everyone to pay attention. "What exactly did she do?" He asks. "Well I am getting so sick and tired of her being an ass! She is driving me INSANE!! She keeps torturing all of us. She toys with us and when we tell her to stop and tell her to leave us alone she goes and sticks a knife in my side." When he said she stuck a knife in his side I thought he was just pulling our fangs, but I guess not. He turned towards us and there was literally a knife stuck in his side. I winced at the site of it. "I am starting to get a little concerned." I say to Z as he sits next to me on the couch.

"It will be ok if you just stay away from her."

"But I don't even know what she looks like!"

"Well she looks like the dog man. She has a dog snout and she always wears really short skirts and torn up v neck shirts. And unlike the wolf man she has a tail."

"Okay. What will she do to me if I come across her?"

"Umm…she will probably try and…never mind I shouldn't tell you what she could do."

"But what happens if I accidentally run into her or something?"

"Umm…then you might want to either run…or just be so polite and tell her you are very sorry and she might forgive you."

"If I don't…?"

"Then you better be ready to be able to see with out eyes."

I shift in my seat and get an uncomfortable feeling. I really hope I do not meet her. If I do I don't know what I shall do.

Suddenly a loud bell rings. Fernando than says, "Time to start the Haunt. Everyone get ready and get your scare face on, and if necessary STAY AWAY FROM VENUS! Now get out there and scare some people!" Everyone then rushes out of the room. I stand up and get ready to go out when someone grabs my arm. I whirl around and see Fernando. "Just avoid her or else you will have great consequences." He whispers close to my face. Then he quickly turns around and rushes out of the room.

I then proceed out the door ready to scare some people. It is cool outside but I am nice and toasty in my cloak/coat. The first girl I set my eyes on has to be almost my age. Maybe a little younger. She is passing some bushes and I get a brilliant idea. I quickly hide in the bushes in front of her without her knowing I am there. I wait there until she comes into sight. I then see her and jump out of the bushes and scream, "HEY!" And she screams and flinches away from me. "What do YOU think you are doing here? This is MY TERRITORY!" I yell at her. She tries to get past me but I block her way. Then she gets past and I walk next to her closely. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She says quivering. "Okay…then GET OUT OF HERE!!" I yell loudly as she screams and runs away. "I can tell this is going to be a great night." I say to myself smiling.

After about an hour of scaring people I decide to go and meet some of the other actors in the park. I go to the front of the park where most of the free roaming actors are. There is at least ten other actors there. Since I am new here and they have been doing this for a while, they want to test me to see if I am right for the job. Some of them would come up from behind me and scare me half to death then we would laugh and talk. The best part was when we all ganged up on this one person and boxed them in, I laughed so hard when we heard her scream. I looked around to see the other actors when I was laughing. Then I immediately stop. I see the WOLF MAN! He is so awesome looking! He is wearing a leather long-sleeved shirt with thick leather straps on it. It is all torn up and scratched. Then he has on black cargo pants with chains hanging off of them. He has black hair and on his face lays a dog snout. Not a cute puppy snout but a ferocious dog snout. As he turns his head I see he has huge teeth sticking out of his upper lip. The girl that we where taunting and boxing in between us walks past him as he stairs at her, giving her a dirty look. Then the wolf man turns to look at me. He cocks his head to one side and starts to crouch down and make his way over to me. I try to keep a strait face but is getting harder and harder to keep my fright contained. He is now getting closer to me. I start to back up but back strait up into a corner. He is boxing me in like we did to that poor girl. I try to get around him but he slams his chains down hard on the garbage can next to where I stand, to block my way, making me jump and then shake terribly. I try to go the other way but it is way too small of a space to get through. He keeps leaning in to me. If he leans in any farther his snout is going to touch the top of my head. He is tall next to me. Maybe it is just because I am short. I can here him hissing and growling as he breathes. Now that he is closer I can see he has a dog collar on. It is a black leather studded collar with a silver chain link leash hanging down his front. He also has chains around his fingers and hands. He is wearing leather gloves. My heart is beating a mile a minute as he stands tall with his muscle bound chest puffed out making him look like a big threat. Suddenly he bends down and gets right in my face. I really get freaked out so I push myself aganced the corner I am in. Then he snaps at me barking at the same time. I scream for the first time tonight as the wolf man then scrapes his claws off of the garbage can swiftly, stairs at me, cokes his head again this time taunting me, and turns away with his claws flexing.

I look down and put my hand on my forehead and think. Why would he go after me? Why did he look like he wanted to kill me? Did I do something to deserve it or did I do something at all? Jessie, one of the fairies I made friends with rushes over to me along with some other actors that where watching. "Are you okay? That is the first time I heard you scream in real fear." Jessie asks. "Yea I'm fine." I hiss sharply. I push her out of my way and rush off after the dog man.

I see him in sight. I don't plan on talking to him, or making a scene. Just push him with my shoulder as I speed walk by him so he knows what he did. I take a deep breath and speed walk up to him. I then crash into him and keep walking but look back at him with a hurt expression on my face. Then I rush into where the lounge is and sit on the couch with my hand on my head. A few minutes pass and the wolf man appears in the room. I jump and look at him and say, "I didn't see you come in." He just nods his head. He then walks closer to me and sits next to me on the couch without saying a word. He sighs then says, "Listen…I am sorry for…what ever I did…and I will not do it…again." His voice is very deep like a wolf's growl but not raspy. He sighs again. It is so easy to here him breathe because he kind of has a growl in his thought or something. It is hard to explain. He then turns toward me and looks me in the eyes. "I honestly thought you where someone else…you look so much like…her…when I turned away from you…I knew I had scared the wrong person." He says apologetically. "It's okay…I guess. By the way you are the Dog Man right?" I ask.

"The one and only."

"Well…you have a girlfriend named Venus don't you?"

"Yea…how do you know that?"

"Well…she has been causing some trouble and…everyone has been talking about her."

"I see."

"Ummm…What should I do?"

"Well it is not your job to find a solution it is mine…so I will talk to her as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Dog Man!"

"Call me K9."

"Okay."

He then sighs and leans back into the couch. After a few minutes of sitting there, K9 sits up abruptly. "What?" I ask. "Someone is coming!" He whispers. The door then swings open reveling a beautiful tall dog girl! "Venus!" K9 gasps. As soon as he says her name I gasp as well as my heart skips a beat. She immediately looks at me and growls, "Who's this?" To K9. "Her name is Ashley; she is one of the vampires." He says standing up in front of me. I stand up to and stay close behind him. Venus's eyes are mush more intense than K9's. They are bright purple and they stair right through me, into my soul it seems. She then pushes K9 aside and walks right up to me. "Why are you with K9?" She asks sharply. "We were just talking." I say confidently and in a cocky way. She then growls. Not a growl like an acting growl K9 made at me before, but a real growl deep in her chest that rips its way through her teeth. K9 shifts his wait uncomfortably. Before I can even blink, Venus swings her hand my way and her claws connect with my skin, tearing through it. I wince away and put my hand on the scratches then turn back to her and hiss. She growls even louder than before and in my face. She gets ready to take another blow but K9 quick jumps in front of me, blocking her path. "You shouldn't Fuckin' talk to me that way, you bitch!" Venus yells at me from behind K9. I have my hand on my cheek which has blood running down it. It then runs onto my hand, down my arm, and drips onto the floor. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" K9 yells at Venus sharply. She then looks at him in shock and huffs. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "Yea…fine…just in pain." I say quivering. K9 turns back to Venus and says, "LEAVE…and I will talk to you later." He growls ferociously. She stands there for a second more then turns around sharply and walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Job**

I know now that Venus was a serious matter. I shouldn't have back talked her. It serves me right for not listening. The Wolf Man…K9 was actually very sweet and polite. I see why Venus doesn't want him with anyone but her. He was being so gentle when he was cleaning the scratches Venus gave me. It is in the morning now. All that is left of the scratches are white scars. I wish they would go away but that is not going to happen. I also wish I could inflict that much pain to her. No one is doing anything but sitting around. That is all we can do in the morning because the Haunt doesn't start until six PM and we can't go out and scare the little kids. We are not allowed. All we do is sit there and talk. Since Venus isn't around I talk to K9. No one knows were Venus goes in the morning. She is like a ghost. You only see her at night. One minute, she is gone the next, she is here.

It is now one hour away from the Haunt and everyone is as restless as ever. By now everyone has found out about my bad encounter with Venus. Jessie was talking to me earlier. She claims she could beat her up in a fight but with her size and "smarts" She would never win. Brains do not beat bronze in this situation.

Today is a little colder than yesterday. I walk out of the lounge with K9. We both then split up. He goes with Venus to go around and scare people, and I, today go to one of the haunted houses. I get to work in Club Blood tonight. I get to the back entrance and get ready to go to my post. And Fernando is there. "Hey!" I say. "What are you doing here?" I say surprised. "I work here usually…you didn't know that?"

"Nope."

"Well I usually give people the last scare when they walk out of Club Blood."

"Cool."

"Z works somewhere in there." He says pointing towards the door. "Today you go in the room with the glass cages." "Okay!" I say cheerfully as I make my way through the first few rooms. All the lights are on so the actors like me can see where they are going. I come up to a room that has glass boxes with two small holes in them. Suddenly someone taps me on the back and I screech. I turn around to see Z. "Hey!" I say. "Sorry. I love your reaction. You are working in the glass box too? I am in the one right next to you!" He says smiling. "Cool." I say. "So…you have worked in here before…could you tell me how to act…maybe pass some tips down to me?" I ask Z. "Sure." He says cheerfully. Everyone is in a good mood including me and I don't know why. Maybe I'm just glad because I get to work inside Club Blood. I think Z might be in a good mood just because I am working right next to him. I do think sometimes he might like me. I catch him staring at me when I sit with K9. Anyway…"Club Blood gets its name from being like a club for vampires. When you are in the box you need to act like you want to get out and either bite the people that walk by or persuade them to stay with you. Your main targets of course would be male and my targets would be female. You see that curtain in front of you?" He asks. "Yeah." I respond. "That is how you get in and out of the box." He explains. At that moment of time all of the lights go off and the black lights come on. "Good luck." Z says as he walks through the curtains into his box. "You to." I say. As we wait there to find out who will scare the first person, we here a scream from the room in front of ours. "This person is a girl. I will show you how it's done." He says. As Z waits, he smiles showing his fearsome fangs. The girl comes out from the curtains of the next room. Z suddenly calls out, "Hey sweetie. Why don't you come in here with me? I'm so thirsty and you have what I need." I look at him surprised with my mouth gaping open. The girl walks the farthest away from the glass looking at him. "Don't be shy. All you need to do is come in here." Z says

to her. He is an amazing actor how he moves with his body. It makes him seem so serious and in some way scary. He has his mouth right up to the hole in the glass and his hands on the glass pushing on it. The girl then looks at me unsure and I bare my fangs and hiss at her. She jumps and starts to speed walk away. Just as she starts to leave the room Z yells, "Hey…where are you going? Come back!" He yells after her. After she is completely out of site I turn to Z. "That was really good!" I said. "Thank you." He says with his head held high. "It looks like it is your turn." Z says as a guy walks into the room. I pace in my "cage" Until he gets closer. As soon as he lays his eyes on me. I go up and lean my body up against the glass and put my mouth in front of the hole like Z did. "Hey, handsome. Don't go! You are just going to leave with out giving me anything? Don't you want to spend the rest of eternity with me? I say as I wink at him. He pauses and looks at me more fully. "Come closer! I'm thirsty!" He just smiles and starts to walk away. "Fine leave! Let the others tear your heart out of your chest. Hahahahaha." I say adding a creepy laugh to the end. When he exits the room I look at Z with a grin on my face. "How's that?" I ask him. "Great." He says smiling back.

After at least an hour of acting I feel like getting more violent. A girl walks in the room with a bunch of other people. I am just standing motionless in the corner glancing back at all the people. As they all cautiously make there way closer to the glass I see each one of them look at me. That's the moment I was waiting for. I quickly run into the glass and slam my hands on it hard making them all jump and some scream. I then yell, "Let me OUT OF HERE! I want you!" I say pointing at one of the other girls. "Me?" She questions pointing to herself. "Yes you. I want your blood. I want to see it on my palms." I yell at her. She has the most scared expression on her face. I can here Z trying to hold back from laughing. The group goes to speed walk away and as the girls rush by Z's cage, he stairs them down then rushes towards them and hisses and they all run out of the room. We look at each other then burst out laughing. "Hey I got an Idea." Z says. "What?" I ask. "Let's work together on the next group that comes in." He says. "Okay…" I say. We bother here a girl scream and Z smiles at me. "Just fallow my lead." He instructs. As the group comes in through the door way, Walking slowly. "Hey, stop for a second!" Z says to them. "We have been in here for days and we are thirsty. I think one or two of you need to stay back with us." The group gets tense and they look at each other. "What do you think Ashley?" Z asks me, acting. "I don't know Z. Maybe we should drain these two." I say pointing at the two youngest people there. "Yeah they look like they would fill my needs." Z says. The group gasps and starts to make there way out of the room. As they walk by we hiss at them and the scream and run. "Hey where are you going?" Z yells after them. "We need you." I yell. Then they completely disappear through the door. Z smiles and says, "Well that was fun." "Yep." I reply. Z then looks at me and ponders for a wile.

"I have something to give you." He finally says. "Stay there for a second." He says going out of his cage, through the curtain. He then comes into my side of the glass cage. I watch him cautiously as he keeps his eyes glued on me. He starts to walk slowly towards me and I hesitate to back up. He reaches for my face when he gets close enough and I back up away from him and lean on the wall. Then he puts his arms on either side of my shoulders. His hands are on the wall. He is trapping me between him and the wall. He then looks me in the eyes. I look back at his and look at how much they look like roses. I think, "What the hell is he doing?" As he leans in near my face. In a small, swift movement, he presses his soft, cold lips to mine. I flinch at his touch. I stay there for a moment not moving just standing there with my thoughts all scrambled up and my eyes wide. He then pulls away and puts his arms to his side. My mouth opens in shock and I am speechless. My thoughts are still scrambled but they keep coming back to one question, "Why did he kiss me even if he knows I love K9?" I stay there frozen in my spot for a wile as Z then ventures back over to his side of the cage. As people walk through the door He hisses at them as if nothing ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Monday**

Last night was a little awkward. As I told you before, Z kissed me! After he did I was so stunned we didn't talk to each other the rest of the night. It is now 12 in the afternoon. K9 just walked in the door. Fernando goes to greet him but K9 stops him and turns toward me. I look around to make sure he isn't looking at anyone else. He slowly makes his way over to where I sit and sits next to me uncomfortably. "Hi." I say to him cheerfully, hopping to brighten his mood. He just turns toward me with a serious expression on his face. "What?" I ask him.

"I have heard that you kissed Z."

"I didn't kiss HIM, HE kissed ME!"

"I see."

"HOW do YOU know that?"

"Well…it has been…going around."

"Well that's just…great. Who told?"

"Well Z told Fernando then Fernando told a few of the other vampires and it somehow got around."

"WHAT! I'm going to kill them." I say standing up out of my seat. K9 stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back down on the couch. I sigh and look around as K9 sits back down too. "Hey!" I suddenly say, "Where is everyone?" I ask K9. "It's Monday. Why do you think I got here at 12 in the afternoon?"

**Not Finished Yet!!!**


End file.
